1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a pedal assembly of the type used in an automotive vehicle for applying the brakes, disengaging the clutch and/or applying the accelerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pedal assemblies constitute sub-assemblies which are pre-assembled and shipped to the automotive assembly plant for installation. Since such sub-assemblies function as lever arms, they are long and sometimes cumbersome. The sub-assemblies can occupy substantial space during shipping.
Therefore, it is desirable to make such assemblies compact for shipping, handling and installation while retaining the requisite lever arm length.